


It's hard not to flutter

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: It is hard not to flutter when someone this handsome looks at you right in the eyes and says the words with so much conviction."I love you."





	It's hard not to flutter

 

It is hard not to flutter when someone this handsome looks at you right in the eyes and says the words with so much conviction.  
"I love you."  
Minho is a man with so much tacit, witty respond in any kind of situation, and always being cool-headed. Not this time.  
He unconsciously holds his breathe, eyeing the man panickly, and stepping back a little.  
"I am sorry."

***

Minho is a lot of mess. He always is, but never a restless mess. He looks at the oldest _hyung_ and feels his heart aches.  
_What's happening?_  
He had roomed with the boy more than a year now. His objective mind told him right away that that hyung is attractive, but never had he thought more than that. And then ASC just had to happen.  
This is bad.  
One, Woojin-hyung is Chan hyung's.  
Two, he already had Jisung.  
Three, he would like to make his turmoil not obvious but looks like he failed already. If Changbin being not so discreet cornering him once they had a practice break is any indication.  
He looks at Changbin half expectantly, waiting for the younger to curse at him for being selfish and mean to Jisung. However, the rapper only smiles in understanding and then pats his shoulder lightly.  
"When he looks at you like that, you are not one to resist. Not that you can."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know."

Minho searches Changbin's face to see any sign of resentment or even disgust, but he couldn't find any. He sighs.  
"He is a natural magnet. You can't help but get drawn to him, so don't feel too bad." Changbin nods at the direction of the eldest hyung who is currently playing with the _maknaes_. Watching as Jeongin goes all smiley, knowing that he will be harassed free if he clings to him. Even Seungmin seems to forget his evil tendency for a while when there is Woojin around. And then there is Chan, the said boyfriend who is very much whipped for the oldest it is so obvious that nobody won't miss it.  
"Right?"  
Minho chuckles. "I got your point."  
"The first thought is dangerous. You only need to learn to distract that thought. Unless you are going too deep."  
Minho snorts. "Fine advice. Why telling me this, tho? Am I that pathetic looking so that you have to intervene?"  
Changbin shishes. "It's just I know that look. Thought that I'd better save you from confusion."  
Minho eyes Changbin curiously. "Experience it first hand?" he jabbed, to which the rapper answers lightly. "Kind of. But... at least half of us had. So you are not alone."  
"Seriously?"  
"He is amazing person like that."  
He chuckles. "Chan hyung is the lucky one tho." he pointed. Looking at the leader who suddenly gets really clingy and refuses to let Woojin go even for the _maknaes_ (especially for the _maknaes_ ).  
Both of them smile on the sight.

__

"You'll need time."  
Minho hums.  
Changbin takes a glance at Minho, knowing that his words may only mean a little to the other. He has to figure this out himself, just like the others. So, he calls out on Jisung.  
"Jisung-ah! Come here you little squirrel!"  
"Yah, who you call little! You are even shorter than me!"  
Still the boy coming to the call and jabs to his racha fella, before starting to bother Minho.  
And then something happens before Changbin can process. Minho pulls Jisung into kiss, totally startling the boy (and the other members, since he is usually not into PDA).  
"Yah! Not in front of the kids, please!" shouted Chan.  
And Minho, probably just to spite Chan, smirks and deepens the kiss.  
(Some are faking a puking sounds, while the rest leaving the place voluntarily).  
(Changbin couldn't decide if he should worry or not, but then Minho smiles and winks on him, so...)

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I rather feel bad using Minho as a vent to my feeling asdfghjkl? I even had a worse sequel. I'll post something lighter after this, as an apology


End file.
